1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector having conductive terminals that are provided with a dielectric coating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector 5 is shown to comprise a connector housing 51 and a plurality of conductive terminals 52. The connector housing 51 is made from an insulator material. The conductive terminals 52 are mounted on the connector housing 51. Each of the conductive terminals 52 is made from a conductive material, such as copper, and includes a first end part 521 disposed on one side of the connector housing 51, and a second end part 522 disposed opposite to the first end part 521. The first end part 521 is adapted to connect electrically with a circuit board 6, whereas the second end part 522 is adapted to connect electrically with a corresponding terminal of a complementary connector (not shown).
In the conventional electrical connector 5, the spaces among adjacent ones of the terminals 52 must be sufficiently large so as to prevent the occurrence of short circuits. As such, the housing 51 has to be enlarged, which is contrary to the current trend of miniaturization of electronic products.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having conductive terminals that are provided with a dielectric coating so as to overcome the aforementioned drawback of the prior art.
Accordingly, an electrical connector of this invention comprises a connector housing and a plurality of conductive terminals. The connector housing is made from an insulator material. Each of the conductive terminals is mounted on the connector housing, and includes a conductive terminal body with a first contact surface and a second contact surface. The first contact surface is adapted for connecting electrically with a circuit board. The second contact surface is adapted for connecting electrically with a corresponding terminal of a complementary connector. Each of the conductive terminals is provided with a dielectric coating at portions other than the first and second contact surfaces, thereby exposing the first and second surfaces, and thereby insulating each of the conductive terminals from adjacent ones of the conductive terminals on the connector housing.